


Тринадцать

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Небольшой разговор Хиаши и Неджи
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji





	Тринадцать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Is Thirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775887) by Sunfreak. 



— Чтоб вы знали, я его любил, — раздражённо сказал Неджи, бросая косой взгляд на дядю, что присел на скамейку рядом.  
— Я тоже, — сухо обронил Хиаши.  
— И он навсегда останется _моим_!

Это было так по-детски. Впрочем, он и был ребёнком, тринадцатилетним мальчиком, которому очень не хватало отца, а люди вокруг мало что замечали.

— Сперва он всё же стал моим братом, — сказал Хиаши, вглядываясь в его лицо, прежде чем переключиться на дочь, притаившуюся за деревьями неподалёку. Хиаши заметил, как она подходила, но когда Неджи первым занял скамейку, — оробела и спряталась.

— Если подумать, в этом мире можно найти и хорошее, — продолжил он, склоняясь к племяннику.  
— Наверное, да, — тихо согласился тот.  
Опираясь обеими руками на скамью, он поднял голову и сделал вид, что вовсе не вспоминал какой решительной была Хината-сама во время их боя.

Дочь всё так же наблюдала за ними. Через секунду Неджи её тоже заметил, но даже бровью не повёл.

— Что ж, в добрый путь, — пожелал ему Хиаши, слишком юному, чтобы с ходу распознать родительское благословение.  
Но Неджи _уже_ тринадцать и он влюблён в девочку, с которой ему предстоит прожить жизнь.

Хиаши видел больше, чем остальные.


End file.
